


In the mood for love

by ririsasy



Series: Ironstrange Omega Verse [1]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Pregnant Tony Stark, Stephen strange is a good alpha, Top Stephen Strange, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Tony stark accidentally meet with a handsome, attractive Alpha in the bar of Bleecker street, one way lead after another, he had slept with the Alpha who he didn't even know his name yet, he thought it was just a one night stand (pun intended because they actually were standing doing it in that bar) but it's more than that when he end up carrying the seed of that said Alpha.





	1. The bar of Bleecker Street

Tony didn’t plan for all of this to go this way, neither did Stephen, he didn’t even know the full picture, not until it’s almost too late.

Rhodey had told his bestfriend that night to not go with him to that bar because it’s close to the day that Tony usually start his heat cycle.

Rhodey told him clearly, he remembered it correctly, “No, No, you can’t go, the bar is in Bleecker street and I didn’t go there for fun, it’s work related Tony, You cannot go with me, the amount of Alpha pheromones in that damn place might trigger your heat sooner and I am afraid I couldn’t watch over you all the time”.

Tony being his stubborn self ignored that warning, brushing it off like it was just a nagging from an overreacting mom.

“Geez, I’ll be fine Rhodey! If you remind me of my cycle again like I don’t know my own body, I will seriously punch you in the face, You are not the omega, I am the omega here, I know more about this territory, you should think only about your beta stuff” and he followed Rhodey to his car, he is bored beyond measure trying to figure out the correct algorithm for his newest tech invention.

He is almost there but something is missing and his brain will get fried if he stay in his lab any longer, he need a distraction and Rhodey coming over to take his files in the avengers tower really brings Tony a new idea to get out of his work even for just a moment.

And Rhodey could only shake his head and mutter under his breath “because you are the omega, that’s why I am worried, asshole”, Tony actually hear it but refuse to acknowledge it, he just give him his charming smile and settled himself on the passenger seat.

Rhodey meant to only meeting with his colleague, Tony didn’t want to steal his thunder even though Mr Erick, the one Rhodey currently talking to, kind of more interest to ask for his opinion, “sorry sir, I am just a back up” he said, brushing it off and gulp his last drink hurriedly before excusing himself to the bathroom.

Damn, he might have had too much drink, his head is spinning around and his bladder about to burst at any second, he almost run to get to the bathroom as fast as he could, but of course he need to mantain his dignity so he walks fast.

Thankfully no one is inside because Tony stark didn’t want anyone to see him moving around trying to hold his damn pee while struggling to unzip his pant, as soon as he get his prick out, he never feel more liberated.

He made that satisfied sound out of his mouth while emptying his bladder when the next person enter the bathroom.

Tony is not in a rush to finish his peeing, since it’s a small bar, there is only two urinals in the bathroom and the man stand just right beside him.

Tony at first didn’t want to care but the man beside him, he is quite massive and way taller than him, and he has that strong scent coming out of him, shit, a big A, the Alpha.

Tony turn his head to look at the alpha’s face who didn’t care much about his present, doing his own business, he has that gray lines on his hair, totally make him sexier than he already is and those cheekbones, well, slices me please sir.

Tony couldn’t help but to glance downward, curious about the man’s package suddenly, and Tony didn’t even know that he said it out loud “well, damn,” he is well endowed.

Only then the owner of said package look at his way, he raises one of his eyebrow, Tony just raises both of his shoulder to make a “what do you want me to say?” gesture.

They both finished their business and stand side by side once again to wash their hands, he look at Tony this time, looking at him through the mirror.

“Is there something wrong?” if Tony already captivated by the man other features than he is sure as hell now he has a mighty need to distilate that voice and put it on a bottle, drink it if he could. Say my name mister.

“Mm..nothing, sorry for staring” don’t blame me for it but you are one fine speciment, tony want to say but he didn’t. 

“I like your hair, is that real color?” He point out to stephen’s gray. He looks way younger to be having those grays on his hair and in such a perfect line, he didn’t mean to be rude.

“Well yes..You want to touch it?” Stephen offered, He didn’t know why he indulge himself to this man, but the way his eyes light up just like a kid from looking at a perfect line of gray hair makes something stirs in Stephen's heart or maybe this man is just drunk enough to say something so silly.

It was just a simple touch, Tony was saying that his hair is soft, and then the next think that he knows that stephen’s hands already on Tony’s hair as well, this time noot to touch it but to grab on it lightlu while the shorter man giving him a head.

One thing after another, they already at the stage where Stephen take out the handkerchief from his pocket trying to wipe away the stain of Tony’s cum all over their shirts.

“You are such a gentleman” tony shyly says as the sorcerer clean him up.

Before he could know more about this man, there was a loud knocking on the bathroom door, the advantage of being a sorcerer, Stephen could easily lock the door from the place he’s standing, trapping Tony between his body and the wall.

“Tony! Are you in there? Why the hell you lock the freaking door? I need to get back! I will leave your freaking ass in this bar if you didn’t come out now! You better not fucking inside or I swear to God” annoyed with no respon, Rhodey keep banging on the door.

Rhodey knows for sure that Tony is in the bathroom because he has been searching for him everywhere, he thought that he already ditched him alone because he was bored, who asked him to come with him really? This bar is not on Tony stark’s level, but the security in front of the bar told him that they didn’t see any man Rhodey described to them exit the bar.

“Tell me he wasn’t your boyfriend, I didn’t like sleeping around with other’s people boyfriend” Stephen whispers those words in his ears, there is a trace of hurt in his voice.

“Technically, we weren’t sleeping, we are standing and No, he is my bestfriend, sorry I need to leave now, fancy knowing you mister.” Tony tucked his shirt inside his pants, fixing his hair haphazardly, leaving a kiss to the man's cheek and head toward the door.

“Geezz rhodey, can you be any louder?” He dragged Rhodey away from the bathroom, he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction to see that he actually just did what Rhodey had accused him awhile ago.

“Wait, wait, I need to use the bathroom” Rhodey try to let go of his hand from Tony’s grip but Tony keep dragging him away.

“No, you don’t, just pee at home! The bathroom is terrible.”


	2. Misunderstanding

After a month a way from new york, Tony finally coming back at home from his work trip, he spesifically rushing back because it’s that time of the month again, his heat cycle.

He waited and waited in his penthouse muching all his special chocolate supplies mix mith pain reduction, while occasionally working on his project, but the heat never come, and he is late for 4 days now, he waited until he is late for a week to panick and 8 days have passed until Rhodey finally return from his military duty to visit him in the penthousse.

“Hey budd, how are you doing?” Rhodey hugged him tight, thinking he has been suffering for the last few days. Tony only raises his eyebrows for his answer while the corner of his lips twitched.

“Hmm about that, I am actually surprisingly more than okay” Tony tried not to fidget too much.

Rhodey is heading toward the fridge to pour himself some orange juice, Tony followed him close behind and sit opposite him across the table.

“Tones, are you okay? You kind of look pale buddy, this week has been rough on you huh?” Sipping his juice he look over at his friend worriedly now, he senses something is terribly wrong from the way his friend keep clenching and unclenching his fist.

“Do you remember when you dropped me off after we went to that bar and you immediately left for your mission after that?” Tony himself also starting to put the puzzle piece by piece.

“Yeah, I am sorry I couldn’t be with you during your heat, duty call you know, what about that?” Rhodey finish his juice and move to sit beside Tony, he put his hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeeze it lightly, trying to give him a support.

“I just remember now, I didn’t actually got into my heat Rhodey last month, I spent my time building the new Mark and when the time I left for budapest I didn’t even remember that my heat had passed or didn’t even start at all, and Now I came back home as fast as I could just as friday reminded me that my heat cycle is close..guessed what? The heat didn’t come either!” And Tony actually start to scream now.

“What do you mean you didn’t get into your heat? Tony what happen? What do you want to tell me?” Rhodey look into his friend eyes trying to digest what he had said, he didn’t dare to jump into conclussion.

“RHODEY WHAT IF I AM PREGNANT?!” Tony scream from the top of his lungs and hyperventilates on his spot.

“Tony, tony calm down, how in freaking hell you got pregnant? Where the fuck is your mate? And who and where and how? And beside that, it's probably just your cycle broke, we should see a doctor or something, stop panicking!” Rhodey tries to reason while Tony flails his hands around, panicking. 

“Rhodey I need to confess, remember when we went to that Bleecker streer bar and you lost me for about what? An hour ? In that bar” he tapped his feet now, impatient to tell about that story.

“I think I know where you are going Tony and I don’t like it” Rhodey crossed his arm.

“Oh God, please Tony say you didn’t” Rhodey runs his hands over his face because of the realization hits him.

“So, I meet this sexy ass Alpha in that bathroom , freaking hell Rhodey, all over New york and that hellish Alpha chose to live there, and he has those cheekbones right? And those gray lines on his hair and also those green blue eyes and that voice Rhodey and I don’t know maybe I was too drunk or my heat just start, I just sort of letting him fuck me in that bathroom Rhodey” Tony biting his lips and now staring at his own stomach.

“Tony what the hell man! I don’t know about your guy and from your description he is an old geezer, stop talking about him, I don’t want to hear it anymore, at least not now until we are sure, get your ass dress! I will take you to the hospital, we are going full check up on your condition” Rhodey stand and grab his key and drag Tony toward his room to get dress.

—–

Stephen keep coming to that bar, the place he usually refuse to come not until wong persuaded him one night to accompany him chasing after a spirit that haunt the local area, and he was glad that he had came because he didn’t know he would meet the man that currently on his mind 24/7 now.

Recently, it is actually Stephen who suggest for them to come to this bar almost every night, and Stephen almost runs out of excuse trying to convince Wong to come with him, Luckily, Wong didn’t suspect a thing, as long as Stephen buy him a drink, The sanctum can get quite borring sometimes when you stay there all day and they need a fresh air and it doesn’t hurt no one to be here 1 or 2 hours every night right? Stephen try to make excuse in his head.

“What’s the point of coming here if you didn’t even want to get yourself a drink even for a little bit?” Wong already on his second glass and Stephen is happy with a glass of fresh lime soda of his own, he keep glancing around the bar like he always does a couple of days now, well, week.

“What are you looking for really? No one catch your eyes? You have been doing that everytime we come here, I thought you are fine being single and not currenly pursuing anyone but from the way your eyes looking around this bar, you sure are searching for your prey” Wong smirks when Stephen pretend he didn’t understand what Wong trying to imply here.

He look over his friend shoulder from under his eyelashes drinking his drink, suddenly his eyes widen, he almost choke on his drink when he saw someone enter the bar.

The man he has been waiting for, from his reaction alone Wong turn his body so fast to look toward Stephen’s eyes direction and he look at his friend now basically freezing on his spot, eyes fixed on the one and only Tony stark, oh wait there was another man beside him.

“Did you wait for Tony stark to come to this bar all this time or are you infatuate with his bestfriend instead?” Stephen comes back to earth and blink his eyes trying to maintain his composure.

“I wasn’t really sure it was him, it was quite dark in that bathroom wong, that red and green lights they use, worst bathroom ever, but I swear it was him” he keep glancing over Tony and his friend, suddenly afraid to get caught staring, so he mostly just lower his head.

“Did you mean the guy you told me weeks ago you met in this bar was Tony stark? If I didn’t see him now I might not believe you.” Wong look over his shoulder and unfortunately lock eyes with Tony’s bestfriend.

“Shit, they are looking at us!” Wong trying to lower his voice but also want to scream.

“They freaking did, what should we do now?” Stephen trying to play it cool but the fact that Tony also keep stealing glances his way make Stephen’s heart beats wildly.

“What did you do to them Stephen? Are they looking for us? Why don’t they come over here then?” Wong trying so hard not to look behind him anymore but he want to know if they still looking at their direction.

“I don’t know, maybe he is embarrassed or something or I don’t know wong! Maybe the fact that I fuck someone that I think look like Tony stark but actually it was Tony stark?”

“Did you just say fuck?” Wong this time didn’t actually care if Tony stark and his bestfriend knew that They are talking about them because he take a good look at the man at the other end of the long table who was also kind of keep looking their way.

“Yeah, we kind of meet in the bathroom and one way lead to another, I think I slept with Tony stark and maybe he didn’t even remember it anymore, I don’t know, he just didn’t want to leave my head alone! What should I do now? He is here wong!” Stephen panicked.

“Go talk to him! He might be waiting for you, or at least want to punch you, who knows, be your usual self, the asshole stephen I used to know, the cocky one, just go over there and buy him a drink! You’ve been waiting for him for almost every night, right? at least man up and do something about it” Wong gives his encouragment to his terrified friend, he never see stephen this nervous.

“You sure? Okay, okay, I got it, let’s see if he still remember me or I must have fuck a completely different person” Stephen take wong’s drink and chug a whole thing in one gulp, he needs it now.

“Okay, okay, I am ready.” He patted wong on his shoulder and head toward Tony and Rhodey’s direction.

Seeing his friend didn’t even actually realize he just finish a whole bottle making Wong realize how serious the situation is, at least for Stephen.

He walks over Tony stark’s table and put the confident Stephen persona.

“Hey, can I buy you a drink?” He propped himself beside Tony stark, looking over Rhodey and gives him a nod.

Tony look at him but didn’t have time to asnwer before Rhodey did it for him.

“Nah, he didn’t drink. You can buy him something else thought” Tony lowered his head and play with the brim of his glass, filled only with fresh water.

“Rhodey, I can speak for myself” rather than annoyed, he sound uncertain, almost shy and yes this is the same man, Stephen recognize this scent damn too well, he might be guilty for revisiting their time in that bathroom in his mind way too many time, remembering all the small detail, the desperate plea, the moaning, the sweet dangerous scent and here Tony is, right out of his own fantasy, real.

Tony stark shouldn’t smell like this, like his, did he bring something of Stephen’s? why he smells so much like him than his own?

“Have we met before?” Just to be sure, Stephen asked that question, he didn’t mean to say it out loud but his nervousness get the best of him and he is sitting beside Tony, he didn’t even sure how to begin the conversation and still maintain his stoic composure.

“I don’t know. This is the first time that I come here.” Tony blurred out, he didn’t mean to lie but he just want to see his reaction, did he just seriously didn’t remember that he fucked Tony’s brain out just last month in this same bar? How dare him asking if they’ve met or not before.

Rhodey look between the two of them, didn’t expect the conversation to turn sour this soon.

“Shitty place though, we are about to leave, let’s go Rhodes.” Tony stark look really pissed and Stephen kind of feeling hurt with the treatment, so he didn’t stop him or say another word when they left him sitting alone on that bar.

Wong come over him to pry for the progress.

“Well, that was quick? How did it go?” Stephen didn’t answer and instead raise his finger to the bartender for a drink.

After he drink his beer, he look at wong defeated.

“I might have fuck the wrong person, I mean like it wasn’t Tony stark, maybe it was his impersonator or something or maybe it was just that damn gosh we were chasing and it knew my deepest secret that I have a crush on Tony stark and decided to trick me and apparently the real Tony stark thought that our pub is shite and he is too damn mighty to even give his precious moment to talk with a peasant like me, I don’t even know anything anymore” he drinks more of his beer and he sounds like he is wallowing in his own self pity, wong just patted his back in support.

Well, it’s hard when you have a crush on Tony stark, the man basically like a celebrity or even more famous than them, different lifestyle and everything.

“You know what’s odd? He smell like me and it was too strong to ignore, I even thought there was any of my relative in this bar, which is absurd because how much I recognize the smell of my own kind, Or maybe it was just my brain, I don’t know, let’s not talk about Tony stark from now on, one more drink? It’s all on me”

He raise his hand and ask for more beers, Wong just happy he got free drinks, they can talk about this more tomorrow, when Stephen didn’t actually cry in self pity.


	3. Dealing with heartbreak

After the encounter with Tony and Stephen got a different outcome than the one he had wished for, the one he dreams about if he ever got the chance to talk with Tony Stark, to know more about him and now everything goes in vain, all his childish daydreaming, he needs to put it to stop.

Stephen falls back into his old habit, to lose himself in a book, Locking himself in the library just doing his reading, it’s been 3 days since the last time Wong saw him coming down to the kitchen just to grab food. As a friend, as someone who lives in the same house, it’s reasonable for Wong to be worried.

Wong knocked at Stephen’s door rather harshly because it’s his third attempt of the day trying to coax Stephen out of his personal library, just before he was about to give up, the door cracked open, and the very tired Stephen emerged from behind the door.

“Wong, how long you’ve been here?” he looks unfocused and surprised, just like someone who just woke up from his deep slumber.

“You have been inside of your room for 3 days, I thought you are dead” Wong pushed the door wide open and walked pass Stephen, he looks around at the room, matched with his owner condition, in a mess.

“Nah, Just get lost in mirror dimension, so many things to read and so little time” despite his photographic memory he feels like he didn’t learn enough. Stephen tried to tidy up his room a little, feeling a bit embarrassed by his condition.

He just wants to be alone, that’s all, erasing Tony stark from his mind is tougher than he thought.

“Stephen, are you okay? You shouldn’t keep things from me, I assume I know what makes you like this, but is it still about him?” Wong is unsure at how to approach the subject, he didn’t know the detail on what happened the first time Stephen met with someone who Stephen assumed could be Tony Stark, but Wong had been there when the real Tony stark rejected him and how drunk he got that night, Wong practically need to carry him back to the sanctum.

“I am fine, don’t worry,” he says dismissively while tossing his dirty laundry in the basket, his room looks tidier than before at least even with his half-hearted effort to clean.

He sit on the chair near to the window and stare blankly to the outside world, “you know, I have a really strange dream last night. Or a while ago, I don’t really remember” he rambled, Wong is glad that Stephen at least wants to talk to him, so he listens tentatively.

“I dream that someone gave me puppies. I couldn't see his face because it was quite dark and you know how dreams work, everything is hazy sometimes, I was so happy with the puppies in my hands, I hold so dearly to my chest” he put his hands on his chest like he was trying to reenact his dream.

“I asked the one who gave me the puppies "is it for me?" and he said something like "Yeah, it's mine but also yours, it's ours” just when I was about to get a glimpse at the puppies owner's face suddenly a flash of light blocked his face and blind my vision and then I woke up, what a strange dream” he finished his story, the traces of sadness on his face, like he wishes he could have the puppies again in his hand.

“Yeah, it was just a dream, don’t dwell on it too much, you need to take a break from being in New York Sanctum, find some fresh air, Master Hamir asked for your assistance in Nepal, There are new disciples to train and master Hamir said that you still have lesson to finish, I think it’s time for you to consider coming back to Kamar Taj for a while, I can guard the sanctum for you” Stephen didn’t say anything, his gaze fixed on the tiny drop of water that hits the leaf of his plant that he put in front of the window, he tries so hard not to think about that name, didn’t even want to mention him, he is glad that Wong didn’t mention about him either.

Stephen thought, maybe it’s the right time to stay away from New York for a little while.

So he packed his bag that night, determined to forget that unwanted feeling once and for all, teaching new disciples and drowning himself in master’s Hamir wisdomsurely will help him do the trick he thought.

_____________________________________****_____________________________________

Tony was laying on his bed, he didn’t have the energy to get up after throwing up all night long and everything he ate tasted terrible, Rhodey had suggested him to tell Pepper about this matter but Tony too afraid to bring this news to her, Tony had been avoiding her call since his return from Budapest, he keep making excuses and stretching one day to another, because he couldn’t figure out how to tell her without getting his ass kick.

“I think it’s best that I tell her now, maybe she will beat me to death so I don’t have to deal with this headache anymore” Tony rubbed his throbbing head, he didn’t even know which part of his body felt worse, everything is unpleasant.

“Call her now, maybe he will know what to do to lessen your suffering because believe me Tony, I am lost here, I never have experienced before with pregnant male omega” as much as Rhodey want to help, all he could do was freaking out in his head, but he didn’t show Tony how panicked he actually was.

So, he called Pepper and confessed, True to their words, Pepper is beyond furious when she found out.

Rhodey told her to come over because Tony is sick, that’s all that she knew at first, Tony needs her to get better.

“Tony are you out of your mind? How can you let some unknown man knock you up, what was his name again?” She was trying to feed Tony some soup when Rhodey finally let out the truth and she almost knocked the soup over.

“I don’t know his name, you know, I was busy doing” he gestured with his hand and mouth to explain that he was busy sucking dick.

“I didn’t have time to ask about his name, my mouth was full”.

“Oh My God Tony! I Swear!” This time pepper really couldn’t hold her anger anymore, she put the soup aside and hit Tony repeatedly with a pillow and tony turn his body to the left trying to avoid getting hit on his face.

“I am sorry! I know it was so irresponsible of me, but in my defense, he was truly a hot Alpha, you saw him right, Rhodey?” Tony between winching in pain still manages to make an excuse for himself.

Rhodey trying to calm Pepper down by blocking the pillow.

“Please, please stop hitting him, he didn’t eat anything all day, the only thing that he ate was Apple, he didn’t even like apple Pep.” Rhodey plead, one of them need to be a reasonable one, he himself also wants to hit tony on his head repeatedly for bringing this upon himself, but he is too sadden seeing Tony attaching himself last night to the toilet, basically almost sleeping in the bathroom.

Now at least he can rest and eat some soup, he will kill him later when he got all better.

“I will not stop until he understands what kind of nightmare he put himself into! He didn’t even know this Alpha name and how in the world you both can be this calm!” Pepper’s face turned red because she tried to hold her anger but also exhausted from beating tony with the pillow.

“We have been panicking for a week! We don’t even know how to tell you without you murdering him! Now we are in a different stage of panic, in which we are trying to stay calm and see a way out” Rhodey sit beside pepper on the bed. Tony facing to another direction, hugging the pillow he manages to catch from Pepper’s hands, afraid to let it go and Pepper would snatch it and use it as a weapon again.

“Tony, look at me, don’t you dare turn your face, we are not done!” Pepper pulls on Tony’s shoulder to make him rolled to his right side, facing Pepper and Rhodey.

“What do you want me to say? I didn’t expect to get pregnant, I am terrified and I don’t know what I will do with this kid inside of my belly, I don’t know what to say, Pepper, I am tired” Tony confessed weakly.

Hearing such a defeat in her friend’s voice, Pepper soften her demeanor, she brushes the bang away out of Tony’s eyes to see his face clearly, he looks really pale.

“Tell me everything about this guy, where can I find him and finish him myself,” Pepper said with determination in her voice, making both Tony and Rhodey kind of worried.

“No, he has nothing to do with it, he didn’t force me or anything, it was mutual I guess? But he kind of forgets about me, I don’t know, we try to meet him again, but yeah, he already forgot about me” Tony didn’t realize some tears escaped his eyes and rolling down to his cheek, he wipes it away in hurry. Stupid tears, that Alpha didn’t deserve his tears.

“Don’t you dare defend him, how in the world someone forget sleeping with Tony Stark, this guy deserves a beating for sure!” Pepper looks at Rhodey, hoping Rhodey will give her more explanation.

“We went to that bar, you know, the place Tony meet with that man, but before I could even ask his name, Tony already want to go back, because yeah, apparently the guy asked "did we meet before” …so he clearly forget about him right?“ Rhodey gives his input rather skeptically.

Pepper tried to process what she heard, before she says anything, Tony voices out his concerned.

"I didn’t want to know more about him. It wasn’t just because he forgets about me or anything, but I was afraid about his opinion on my pregnancy and all, imagine you just want a quick fuck and suddenly they come back to you saying that you are having their baby? Do you want that to happen to you? I mean like, it’s a lifetime commitment with the baby, a stranger you don’t even know” Tony sit up this time facing Pepper, trying to make her understand.

“What about you Tony, do you want to keep the baby?” Pepper asked the real, important question here, the one Rhodey too afraid to ask, he didn’t know what his friend really feel for the fetus yet, he just didn’t want to hurt his feeling.

“I do, I want to keep it, I want it so bad Pepper, the moment I found out about it, sure I freaked out, but as the days progress, I grew fond of it, the idea that I could grow another person in my body is exciting, that’s why I am afraid, what if he didn’t want it? What if he didn’t let me keep it if I told him the truth? It’s his seed too right? He got a say about this and I didn’t want him to take that away from me” this time Tony didn’t hold his tears, it starts falling more and more until his body shook with tremor.

Rhodey and Pepper readily put him in their embrace, they hug each other until Tony calms down, Rhodey is caressing his back while Pepper petting his hair softly.

“if you want to keep it, we will support you, we will be the parents for this kid too, don’t you worry, that stupid Alpha didn’t need to know” Pepper whispers her reassuring words and Rhodey nods in agreement with that plan, they had handled more dire situation than this, sure as hell they can handle a kid together.

 

________________________________****___________________________________


	4. Confronting the memory

Entering the third month of his pregnancy, the bump start to show and he gain more weight each day, even though the vomiting is not happening quite often anymore but he still need to empty his guts from time to time merely because he is allergic to a certain smell or even by such mundane thing sometimes.

Natasha helped him to go shopping for some new clothes because even though he has like 4 rooms dedicated for his clothes alone in his tower, nothing really fit his recent shape, he got frustrated and kind of embarrassed by it, he want to stay in shape but Bruce suggested him to keep his meal proportional for the baby, no diet allowed, in fact, he need to eat more than he can chew.

He weirdly grows a certain fixation toward apple, in the past he used to enjoy the fruit, but not to the point he is obsessed with it, like his second food now, he is carrying the apple everywhere, even Rhodey got question about this particular new habit he acquired out of nowhere.

Bruce in another hand even though is not really his expertise with everything related to male omega pregnancy, he got more knowledge than Tony expected some beta would know, Bruce actually one time write a paper about the potion to hide scent during pregnancy, specifically for a male omega because usually they weren’t really comfortable of people knowing about it, after all not a majority male omega would easily get pregnant right any woman would do, only 1 in 100 chances. It’s not an uncommon occurrence but not often enough to make some people awe by it and sees it as an astonishing phenomena and it lead to them asking stupid questions.

Bruce already perfected his potion in the recent year, start with a single curiosity and end up with a perfect formula for that said potion, after all is addicted to knowledge, he didn’t publish it just yet but it’s safe to use for now.

Bruce comes over often just to visit Tony and asking how he’s doing and how the baby progress. Tony figured that he’s more excited than him about the prospect of the baby even though he never asked explicitly about why he is so eager about it because he knows for a fact Natasha couldn’t bear a child, they have been dating for 4 years and Natasha had wanted for them to settle down, Tony at this point just hoping for an invitation to the wedding, Bruce had more than one times brought up the prospect of adopting a child if they finally tied the knot.

Deep down they both might have wanted to have their own child, and for that fact alone, Tony couldn’t dismiss his small fortune to be able to conceive a child in his womb.

Tony have his own many kind tools to check for the baby progression in his house even though he still goes to the doctor every week just as he’s scheduled for. Bruce would mingle with those tools when he came to visit, asking Tony to lay down, he just want to see the baby he said, sometimes Tony would refuse, telling him he just came back from the doctor, no need to do it all over again, it’s not safe for the baby and everything but Today it’s different because Bruce with all his pleading and sweet talk, Tony decided to give in to his request, after all he just skip a visit to a doctor because of his busy schedule.

So he lay down and let Bruce does his work.

“Tony, Tony oh my God, look at that spot? I think you are having twins!” Tony didn’t actually catch the difference at first but after Bruce pointed it out, he indeed have another spot in his womb. He was startled by the realization that he will have not only one but two children.

“Oh God, You are right” Happy tears escaped his eyes and he smiles at Bruce.

“No wonder that you've gained a lot of weight and suffering with nausea and vomiting so bad, that’s signs of someone expecting twins, It is also common for twins to be conceived, but for only one to develop, so I hope you don’t put too much expectation in it for now, but you should take care more of your body, No wearing suits and doing dangerous saving people stuff, if you want both of them to keep growing you have to pay more attention to everything you do, you eat, your life style, don’t stay up too late anymore or exhausted your body too much” Bruce sigh and adjusted his glass, pinching the bridge of his nose, he realized he is babbling too much and being too demanding and over protective of his friend and his potential little babies inside of him. Fortunately Tony didn’t really mind, only nodding along while caressing his subtle baby bump.

Tony was Happy with the news but just hearing the prospect that he could even lost one of his kids makes the atmosphere kind of gloomy immediately in the room.

Tony and Bruce decided to keep it quite about it, just between the two of them, didn’t want to make the rest of the team to get all excited for it at least they will wait until Tony couldn’t possibly hide it anymore or all is certain, his stomach will likely grow twice larger than normal pregnancy and his friends will ask questions and they will find out eventually.

He also experienced the change of his body, particularly in his breast area and he talk about it with Bruce and Bruce suggested him to wear a special binder for pregnant male omega if they want to conceal their breasts during their early pregnancy if they were not really comfortable with showing too much.

Especially as someone like Tony, a public figure, No partner in sight, for now he could hide behind the excuse that he just simply gain more weight and nothing else, Bruce special potion for now is able to hid the scene of his pregnancy, only his closest friends know about it, the world didn’t need to know, at least not now, Tony still has many things to do, the conference to attend, his project he cannot just abandon, he has so many places to go still and he didn’t want to deal with media’s question yet for now, or never, he didn’t know, didn’t plan or think about that part yet.

He plan on settling everything and hand it over to Pepper the stuff she could manage, to Happy for a couple of charity event he couldn’t possibly attend because of his due date, even to Steve about the thing related to the avengers for a long run, he figured he at least need to a long break to take care of his child, perhaps children, after their birth.

It was unlikely for Tony to be close with kids in general, he doesn't like to hold them, too fragile for him, afraid he will drop them accidentally but Today when he attend the charity event, nothing heavy tony, Bruce words still linger in his mind, somehow a little fan manage to stay close enough to him and nudge the side of his suits, he looks down and sees an expectant face waiting to be noticed, he didn't have any choice but to bow down to match his height.

The little guy readily caught his head and kiss his cheek hard, Tony thought that he’s done with it but this little guy turn to his left cheek and also left a big kiss over there. One of the interviewer was asking him about his reason why he donated to this particular organization, Tony about to answer the question but the little guy didn’t let him go that easily, still clinging onto him tightly, Tony finally decided just to pick him up and carried him in his arms.

Tony could feel that the little parrot keep leaving kisses everywhere and honestly Tony really want to hold him a little bit longer but after he answered all the question, Happy readily stand beside him and tugged at his elbow, whispering to him that he still has places to be soon, so he put down the little guy and placed a final kiss on his forehead, parting way with his young fans.

Tony told about it to Bruce and he said that it’s likely that the kid is an alpha who has a strong feeling that Tony exudes safety because of his pregnancy and just want to be close with him, he might have wanted to offer Tony some sort of comfort because he is that kind of Alpha who just want to protect their omegas. Kids do that all the time, you can’t hide from kids, no science can fool them, they have their own instinct Bruce said and even Bruce’s potion could hide the truth from that kid.

Tony thought that he must be more careful around kids for now at least.

___________________________*&*&*&*&*_______________________________________

Master Hamir didn’t waste any of Stephen’s time as soon as he arrived in Kamar-taj. Stephen had postponed the training to control all his chakra because of the threat he had to deal with kaecilius and Dormammu in the past, he supposed to complete his lesson with the ancient one herself and now that she’s gone, Master hamil takes the role as best as he could, he said to Stephen that the young sorcerer supreme had learnt so much on his own, exceeding any teacher expectation to have a disciple like him, Master hamir will only need to guide him to open up all his seven chakras, the fundamental learning once he scoffed of when he first arrived in Kamar-Taj.

The lesson starts slow, Master hamir monitoring the process of his meditation every day at the dawn because he usually does it alone, the old teacher looks at the swirling colors of chakras emits out of his body, couldn’t possibly be seen with naked eyes, the energy is trapped inside Stephen’s body, needs direction to flow.

Every morning as the sun rises from the east they will sit right outside of the temple facing east and let their consciences lead the way toward the awareness of their surrounding as the sun shines its first light at the horizon.

The first lesson for Stephen to learn to open all his chakras is to let go of the burden of his thought, so master Hamir allows Stephen to disassociate himself first with anything in his mind through medication.

Stephen could do it with anything in his head but one thing he couldn’t really shake it off of his though is that encounter with the billionaire in that bar.

Every time his mind almost clear from everything, Tony’s face will come swirling in his mind, toying with his emotion and feeling he cannot name.

It seems like a distant memory but it clings so hard to the part of his brain he couldn’t deny its presence.

Master Hamir senses his distress and his inability to concentrate and his chakra is spiraling hard in one center.

In the fourth day of their training, Master Hamir advices sorcerer “Stephen, the only way to let go if stop being in denial, look deep into your problem, confront it and perhaps you could try to make peace with it.”

So Stephen did just that, he revisit that night again, this time didn’t shy away about the possibility that it’s actually Tony Stark, he is sure of it, so he can see his face clearer in his mind, Tony wearing a casual clothes, the one he didn’t see often the mechanic wear in the magazine or in any media really, just a black Sabath T-shirt with a nice black jeans.

Stephen observing the mechanic from the corner of his eyes, sitting with his friends, talking something he couldn’t hear because they sit too far away from one another, he is just curious, how come Tony Stark end up in this small pub, must be a secret transaction of some business no media could probably pick up.

Stephen just about to finish his drink and call off the night, after all, they already dealt with the spirit, and then he saw the way the mechanic walks limply like he was about to fall on his face any second, the man must be drinking too much.

Stephen look at Tony’s friend who didn’t even give a single glance at the drunken man because he was busy explaining something to the middle-aged man who drives so formally with all his military attribute, so Stephen follows the mechanic to the bathroom, just to check on him, really, he is afraid he will pass out or get lost alone, really.

He caught the way he stomps his feet like a little kid trying to unzip his pants and Stephen chuckles to himself, maybe he was not that drunk, he thought, Stephen felt a bit of relieved but his nature call suddenly came when he listen to the dripping sound of the urines, so he didn’t hesitate and stand beside Tony to release himself, pretending he didn’t even care about his present.

Tony looked down at his dick, checking him out and murmuring some appreciative words, Stephen felt the blush and pride creeping up to his face but he ignored it, he swears he’s going to leave because apparently Tony stark is sober enough to stand on his feet but the shorter man keeps staring at him, particularly mesmerize at his grey hair.

Stephen just impulsively offering the billionaire to touch his hair but suddenly his sense was assaulted by a very peculiar sweet scent, Stephen never smell something like that before, shit, Tony Stark is an omega and he is about to go in heat.

Stephen couldn’t help his instinctive side when the omega invading his space, touching his hair and exposing his wrist toward him, Stephen could feel the boiling inside of his blood by the innocent gesture, he could easily nuzzle that part and inhales the sweet scent to his heart content he thought.

And he did just that, bumping his nose to the veins on Tony’s wrists, smelling him, salivating by the pheromones he exudes out of his sweet omega in heat state, Stephen then trapping the mechanic who has no idea the effect he gave to the sorcerer between the wall and his strong Alpha body.

It’s all blurry for Tony, Stephen murmured in Tony's ear that his scent was so sweet for his taste and said something about how Tony was probably in heat, Stephen tried to hold himself and whispering in Tony's ear that it's a bad idea to keep doing this, they should probably stop but Tony had begged and convinced Stephen that a quick blow job would hurt no one.

So, Stephen kissed the mechanic's neck at first just lightly but then licking the spot and biting it almost dangerously, he practically just elevate the omega in a heat cycle, so Tony welcoming him without much question, his omega body just feeling content to be held by a capable Alpha when he needs it most.

So he followed whatever Stephen guide him too, so eager to please his Alpha. Stephen felt a discomfort in his jeans, his cock was throbbing basically by the present and the smell of the omega, so he freed his aching cock and pushed the mechanic down to his knees, guiding him to take him into his sweet innocent mouth and Tony obliged just as pliant, burying his face to the base of Stephen’s crotch, tasting his Alpha.

 

Tony could also feel his own omega lubricant start dripping in his jeans, so aroused by the alpha pheromones and his overall satisfied scent above him, feeling pleased and appreciated. When Stephen came hard in his mouth he drank all of it like a thirsty pilgrimage. He didn’t even really know what was going on at that moment anymore. Stephen didn’t go soft even after Tony drank him to the last drop. 

After that, instead of feeling sated, Both of them got even drunk on each other, barely able to resist their instincts. The sorcerer guided him to stand and removing his pants to his ankle, pumping Tony's hard cock with his one hand while the other tasting that wet slippery hole with his fingers.

"Just put it inside please, please," Tony said, Stephen was still hesitant at first, then Tony was impatiently roaming his hand and guide Stephen's cock to his hole. Stephen picks him up like he weighs nothing and hooking one of his legs around his waist and helping him to slide his raging cock inside of Tony's soft wet slippery flesh. Stephen didn't need much time and was ready to load himself again but hold himself and pulled out, spiling himself on The mechanic's stomach, joining with his own spent. Not long after that Tony had asked him to hurry put it back in and a couple more time after that. They bost lost count, Stephen fucked him stupid in that bathroom.

Stephen remembers that part when his knot forming inside the mechanic and he keeps the shallow slow thrust, didn't have any choice but emptying himself inside the smaller man and fucking him without much care of the outside world, they both just lost in the sensation of each other and Stephen might have transferred both of them in the mirror dimension so he could take advantage of the timeless dimension to cool down his knot inside the half-conscious mechanic because no way his knot would be soft that fast and he knew that their time was limited. Tony was too far gone in the Alpha pheromones to know where he was and probably didn’t even remember his own name at that point, his body was hot by his heat fever.

He didn’t know how many hours in the real worlds had probably past after his knot finally decided to shrink down and his dick comes back to its regular side, Tony seems to come back to his sense again after Stephen extracted his soft cock out of the smaller man.

Stephen had taken out his black silk handkerchief and wipe away the sticky liquid from both of them and even cleans Tony’s wet pants from his own heat lubrication and their join sperms with his magic, making it all dry again. Tony didn’t actually see or aware about any of it, he just saw the one Stephen did with his handkerchief and he thought that’s all that it needs to clean him, a piece of fabric.

Everything went so fast and also so slow at the same time for Stephen and he didn’t have time to process or even introduce himself to the mechanic when his friend called his name outside of the damn bathroom door.

Tony had left him panting, swirling with a thousand thoughts in his head.

And then Stephen keeps thinking about what happened in that bathroom, he just fucked an omega in heat and manage to calm down the symptom right away. They are a match, maybe not made in heaven, but at least they are compatible enough to be able to cool down each other heat cycle.

And so he hopes that somehow Tony might see it the same way, the rare case of their body reaction, shouldn’t he freak out or something, or maybe he had met with many people like that, maybe it just Stephen and his lack of love life talking, but he couldn’t help but keep hoping to somehow meet again with Tony Stark.

He didn’t know his circle or where to meet the man, Stephen somehow thought Tony stark might came back to that bar and look for him, so Stephen came there every night, hoping to see a glance of Tony stark only to be rejected by him, telling him it was his first time coming to that bar, it’s hurt to be denied like that after he put so much hope in second chance.

Maybe it wasn’t a big deal for someone like Tony Stark, he knew it him for real, and now after confronting all of this, Stephen can see where his disappointment lies and why he can’t move on, he somehow had hoped that Tony and him might have had something special, the bond he couldn’t have with anyone else.

So he has to understand that he is not that special after all and let go.


	5. Trying to move on

In the seventh day finally Stephen could take his mind off of the mechanic and Master hamir start the important lesson.

“are you ready now, Stephen, we will begin, opening your chakras” Master hamir said loudly, his voice echoes around the kamar-taj walls.

“I’ll do whatever it takes” Stephen hoarsely answered, he knew that in the future he has to be ready, he is destined to be the best of them, The ancient one had told him, he has to be prepare no matter what.

“First we will open the Earth chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear.” Master hamir startd his teaching by informing the sorcerer about the earth chakra.

“What are you most afraid of? Let your fears become clear to you.” He guides Stephen through his fears.

Stephen could see all his fear behind his close eyes, his failure, Dormammu, Kaecilius but the most prominent thing is actually himself, the arrogant Stephen who has no compassion for the others, who is so full of his pride standing tall in front of his meditation form. He screams because those images were too real.

“Stephen, your vision is not real. You are concerned for your survival, but you must surrender those fears. Let your fears flow down the creek.” Master hamir’s voice calms him, Stephen’s body is trembling looking at himself and bead of sweats could be seen on his full concentration face.

Stephen open his eyes and he could see his menacing double who didn’t care about anyone else disappear before his eyes, he knows who he is, he is not that Stephen, he cares about people lives in this earth, he had sacrificed himself over and over again for this world when he fought Dormammu. The Stephen he’s so afraid of, it’s in the past, It wasn’t him anymore.

“You have opened your Earth chakra.” Master Hamir informs him as he saw at Stephen’s posture slacken and relax.

They stop their teaching for the day because it takes Stephen all day to defeat himself toward those fears.

Then it takes him a full week to deal with opening the water chakra.

“This chakra deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt. Now, look at all the guilt which burdens you so. What do you blame yourself for?” Master hamir explained to Stephen the way to deal with the water chakra. It takes Stephen so long because he keeps remembering how he couldn’t fulfill his promise to his little sister to help her from her sickness and save her. He had failed his little donna.

“I couldn’t help her” He murmured, the tears are streaming down his face, he couldn’t stop it and he didn’t want to.

And he saw kaecilius's disciple died because of him, he had hurt Christine so many times by his words and action, he had turn down pangborn cry for help to look after his injury so coldly.

“I’ve hurt all those people” His voice trembled, feeling all the guilt weighing him down like the earth might swallow him.

“Accept the reality that these things happened, but do not let them cloud and poison your energy. If you are to be a positive influence on the world, you need to forgive yourself.” Master hamir assured Stephen that he is forgiven, that everything that had happened was beyond his control.

Stephen takes a really deep breath because he knows it will takes him quite sometimes to unpack all of them and forgive himself.

He fortunately manage to do it after he join with the other teachers teaching the new recruits, people who have lost all hopes and seeking sanctuary to the kamar-taj, He look at them and wishing them to forgive themselves, forgive the circumstances that happen to them and accept the reality, through teaching others, he eventually understand the concept himself and with that, he opened his water chakra.

Stephen has been a month in Nepal and learning quite well with Master hamir about his chakras, so they continue their lesson together.

“Third is the Fire chakra, located in the stomach. This chakra deals with will power and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of? What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?” Master hamir continue to guide Stephen through his spiritual journey.

“I will never be a real surgeon anymore, My hands, it will never be the same again” Stephen grimaces at the image in his head, all his glorious time in the past when he had a perfect steady hands who could perform even the most impossible surgery like removing the bullet in the skull of someone who already presumed dead, he could never use his skill anymore with his trembling, full of scars hands.

“You will never find balance if you deny this part of your life. You are the Sorcerer supreme, and you also Doctor Stephen strange, your past makes you who you are now, therefore you are still a surgeon, with all your knowledge you could share, you might not able to perform a surgery anymore but you could always give your consultation and insight, your knowledge will still be valuable, but most important thing you should remember Stephen, your hands now, could conjure even the most intricate kind of magic, they are wonder” Master hamir as someone who didn’t have his hands could understand more about this condition.

Stephen let go of his shame displaying his scarred hands or even feeling unfortunate by it vanish from his thought and he in the end could open his fire chakra.

Stephen almost couldn’t tell that the time moves faster in kamar-taj because he is so focus by his teaching, in the third month he already arrive at his fourth lesson.

“The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief out in front of you.” Master hamir with his wise voice continue to teach Stephen all his knowledge.

“You have indeed felt a great loss. But love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us. The love for you has not left this world. It is still inside of your heart, and is reborn in the form of new love.” Stephen keep seeing Donna’s face, his mother face and a part of his father, the ancient one, all of them had gone, and he is all alone sitting in front of the abandon hospital, crying without no one care.

And then he sees Christine, Wong and a part of his heart calling Tony’s name again for no reason, affirming him that Tony is a form of new love, he smiles weakly, looking at the faces of people had managed to cross his path and show him some semblance of love.

“Let the pain flow away. Very good.” Master hamir said as he saw Stephen finally able to understand that the love he feels for the lost one could be transform into a new love he meet daily, even in the dog that he managed to helped.

And at the end of the third months, Stephen had managed to master all four chakras and opening it with ease every time he want to harvest the energy from all these four elements. Earth, water, air and fire have becomes easier elemental to control to help him with his magic and he could even conjure a bigger shield by manipulating fire and air that has so many chemical elements in it and more powerful whip when he added water few days ago when he taught new disciples.

The day progress, week pass by and month change, they continue their lesson. Master hamir as usual wearing his white robe, he open the portal for Stephen and him so they could meditate on top of the water fall, sitting on top of the big rock, to let Stephen concentrate even more, focusing to the sound of the rippling water.

“today we arrive at the fifth chakra, which is the Sound chakra, located in the throat. It deals with truth, and is blocked by lies. The ones we tell ourselves.”

He is lying to himself, trying to forget one specific name, burying him at the back of his mind, but the truth is he want to know Tony, want to be someone close for the mechanic, he wants his chance, oneday he will find away to be in Tony's life.

and Stephen remembered about the day he had fought Kaecilius and he had killed a man, he had been so distraught by it, Mordo had called him lack of spine because he didn’t want to kill anyone despite the harm the other might bring.

“I didn’t want to be a part of the mystic world” Stephen had voiced out his concerned, he sworn an oath to do no harm and he just killed a man and he didn’t want to do that ever again.

“It’s not all truth Stephen, you didn’t want to kill any living creature, but the truth is you are glad that your eyes are wide open to the mystic world so you can protect more people as the sorcerer supreme. You cannot lie about your own nature. You must accept that you are destined to do great, to be great and to become the master of the mystic art.”

Stephen takes a deep breath, he could see himself wearing the eye of agamotto, undoing the harm Dormammu just did to the sanctum in Hong Kong and how he could even defeat Dormammu into leaving the earth alone, the very powerful entity. He smiles at how many lives he had saved and he accepted that Kaecilius and his disciples being dragged up with Dormammu was their own doing.

They keep doing the same routine every day until Stephen able to open his sound chakra. One day when the sun start to set and master hamir almost called the day and Stephen finally managed to complete his teaching. “Very good Stephen. You have opened the chakra of Truth.”

Stephen had managed to finish all the master books he had postponed to read in the library, master Huang was the new librarian in kamar-taj, replacing Wong who now guard the new york sanctum with him, impressed with his progress when he returned all the heavy books.

In the fourth month he arrived at the second last of his teaching before he could go back to guard the new york sanctum again.

“The sixth pool of energy is the Light chakra, located in the center of the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one and the same.” Master hamir ever so patiently opening the start of their teaching as usual.

“Like all the elements and multiverse?” Stephen asked, because they have so many reality entangled with one another, they couldn’t see it with the naked eyes but it’s there, existing at the same time with their world, with their reality.

“Yes. We are all one people, but we live as if divided.”

“We're all connected. Everything is connected.” Stephen open his eyes, smiling with the realization, that’s why they can harvest energy from another dimension because they are connected.

“that's right. Even the separation of all the elements is an illusion. If you open your mind, you will see that all the elements are one.” Stephen understand this concept faster than anything else.

So then they arrive at his last teaching, five months have passed since he came to Nepal and lives in Kamar-taj to be a teacher and also to complete his lesson.

“This is the last chakra isn't it?”

“Yes. Once you open this chakra, you will be able to manipulate elements to do your magic, go in and out of your astral form at will so easily without feeling disorientated or too exhausted and you will be able to open your third eye and able to see through the multiverse with complete control and awareness of all your actions.”

“Let's do this.” Stephen couldn’t be more than ready for this.

“The Thought chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world. Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river. Forgotten.”

“What? Why would I let go of my friends? I... I.. I love them.” he keeps thinking about Tony too, now more than ever, he feels closer toward him because he could feel all the spirit in this world is connected, his magic is stronger than ever. He didn’t want to forget.

“Learn to let it go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe.”

“Why would I choose cosmic energy over them? How could it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to them? Three chakras ago, that was a good thing.” Stephen protested

“You must learn to let go.” Master Hamir insisted again.

“I'm sorry, but I can't let go of them” Stephen begged because he can see his love ones disappear slowly right in front of his eyes.

“Stephen, to master the mystic arts, you must open all the chakras. Surrender yourself.” Master hamir’s words echoed, Stephen remember about the first time he tried to learn to open the portal at the top of mount Everest with the ancient one herself, she had said the same thing.

“Okay, I'll try.” Stephen finally said, didn’t want to let down his passing teacher, he needs to try at least for her sake.

“Now, think of your attachments and let them go. Let the pure cosmic energy flow.”

Stephen could see his own astral form walking slowly on the purple-aurora-like light toward the bigger form of himself, like a giant Dormammu but it's him, waiting for him at the end of the line, offering him the cosmic energy, he will be able to harvest the cosmic energy easily, enhances his magic ability and open his third eye if he could focus and walk till he reaches himself.

The energy is too strong, he could feel everything connecting with his consciousness, his third eye slowly open as he walks closer toward himself, his mind feels like he’s being connected to professor’s X Cerebro where he could detect humans and feel their present, but what Stephen feels is beyond that, he could even feel another creature he never see, like a flickering light, far away, from another dimension and planets, he is excited, terrified and full in anticipation to receive the energy.

And then his mind, without wanting too, focusing in one specific’s energy, it’s Tony, he could see him so clear so he turn his head to focus more in the mirror like picture on the open night space, Tony is in danger, he is wearing a suit and helping about 14 men falling from the sky because of the plane crash.

At first everything is under control and Tony managed to save them all by plunging them into the water, Stephen is smiling at Tony success and Tony flied away crossing the bridge, out of no where he was hit by a big bus.

Fortunately the suit is protecting him from serious damage but Tony could see war machine, Rhodey, coming to the rescue, carrying him bridal style and flying him somewhere else.

Stephen couldn’t see more of it because he got closer to a giant cosmic of himself and everything became blurred.

“Tony is in danger! I have to go.” He turns backward chasing after the vanishing image and the purple light disappear and he’s falling back to earth. Awaken from his deep meditation.

“No Stephen! By choosing attachment, you have locked the chakra! If you leave now you won't be able to open your third eye at all and all the energy its over!”

Stephen couldn't even wait to grab for his sling ring, he didn't know where he should go, his mind is racing and blood is pumping in his veins, he is worried sick, Master hamir word seems like a far away echoes he didn't even understand its meaning, his mind is too occopied to know about Tony well being.

Stephen open the portal at the biggest hospital in new york hoping that Tony was brought there and fortunately he saw Pepper potts getting out of her car so he follows her behind.

She saw pepper getting into a room and Stephen couldn't follow her any longer, so he sneaks to the room next to Tony's and open a small portal to peek inside just to check on his condition.

Stephen could see many people in the room, he recognizes most of them because they're avengers, almost blocking Tony from his view because they stand circling beside his bed.

"Him and his babies are alright fortunately" Bruce said, Steve hold one of Tony's hand in his, he looks the most worried amongst them all, and Stephen suddenly felt like he was hit by lightning, he looks at Tony and Steve joins hands and the bump on Tony's stomach, Tony stark is heavily pregnant with Steve rogers kid and Here he is running away from his teaching because he was worried sick for another person omega, he is so pathetic Stephen let out a bitter laugh.

He closes the portal right away and stumbling to his feet opening the portal to the sanctum.

Wong greets him with surprise, didn't expect his friend will come back so soon from his training.

"Stephen, you are here! Shouldn't you still be in Kamar-Taj for your training?" Wong sit besides Stephen and the sorcerer didn't even say anything, he keeps staring at his clench fists, and slowly his eyes feels hot and tears start running down his cheeks.

"Oh, I am so stupid, I am so stupid Wong" he shooks in his state, running a hand on his face, and rubbing his own tears away harshly.

"What happen? You make me really worried" wong puts his hand on Stephen shoulder and squeezes it hard, he is worried about stephen's well being right now.

"All the effort to forget him, I didn't even finish my training running back to Zero, I am an idiot" Stephen didn't even know what he's babbling, he couldn't make a more coherent words.

"I don't understand, tell me what happen" wong scoots closer.

"I was doing my training, I almost finish it, and then my magic become too strong, I could see everything, across this world, this universe even, and I .. somehow focus my attention on Tony and he was in danger.. and I run..to help him on impulse..when I found his whereabout..he was safe and sound with his friend...I ..Tony...he is pregnant. I mean like.. I was so stupid.. I occupy my head with someone else omega this entire time. It's so pathetic. I hate myself." Stephen tried to stop his tears, too ashamed to look at wong, he is the most pathetic.

"Well, you know he's someone else now. Maybe it will help for you to erase all the illusion in your head about him, Maybe you should..I don't know.. be with someone else.. you didn't meet many omegas..and it was just one time with Tony and you think he was like the best in this world and no one else..stop with this thing, torturing yourself for nothing," Wong didn't expect to get this kind of news from his friend and to see his friend still didn't get over Tony stark even after 7 months, part of him really curious about what the hell Stark did to his friend.

"Master hamir will really mad at me, I am so ashamed, I waste all his time for nothing" Stephen remembers about his teacher that calls for him but he was so blind by his attachment to Tony.

"Take a break if you must, you don't have to hurry back over there, I will send a word to kamar-taj that you are here safe in New York Sanctum" that's the least Wong could do, he didn't know the inner turmoil his friend is going through right now.

Stephen went upstairs to his room, his feet are heavy and he almost couldn't reach his room and fall down with his face first on the bed, he is so exhausted, running around like a headless chicken to find Tony and worried about his condition and right now he can feel the toll on his body, also his training drain so much energy out of his system.

He could feel his heart broken into pieces everytime the image of Tony intertwined hands with Steve rogers would flash before his eyes and Tony's bump just a painful reminder that he will never have his chance.

Tony finally awake and see all his friends are there with him he asked about his babies condition first and he was so glad to hear that they are alright.

"I was just in neighborhood when the plan crashed and I already tried to call Rhodey but he was too far away and couldn't make it fast enough, of course I couldn't just stand watch them die" Tony reasoned when Bruce scolded him for being too reckless.

"Yeah but you almost kill not only yourself but your babies as well" Bruce said again.

"I know, I know, everything went well but I think I was too exhausted so I didn't see that bus coming" Tony shivered again of the way he was hit so hard by that bus he was tumbling down and all he could think was his baby.

"It was all my fault, if I came fast enough maybe all of this won't happen" Rhodey holds Tony other hand in his when Steve still holds the other one.

"Don't blame yourself, It was all my fault too, I was with him when it happened and I didn't stop him either..I was too concern about citizen safety and forget that Tony is not in his best condition for rescue mission" Steve said at the other side of the bed, he felt really sorry because he wae there with Tony when they informed the avengers of the crash and asked for the rescue and Tony had asked Steve if could be any help and Steve had gave him instruction thinking Tony could do it.

"All of you are at fault, that's why I don't want you to even went to that damn conference, don't you remember, this is no small matter, you are carrying babies in your belly" Pepper yells at them all, she was so terrified awhile ago thinking for the worst.

"Stop.. just stop. I know exactly what I am going through, I was the one who knows how damn hard it's to bend just to take my key after I drop it, I am well aware that I am pregnant, but I am not helpless, I still want to help, it was an accident okay? If I didn't get hit by a freaking bus we can even call it was a sucess mission, everyone is safe now." Tony is too tired to hear all the noises, his head is still throbbing like hell. 

"Stop blaming each other okay? What we need to do right now is take care of Tony and his babies, that's all that matter" Natasha adds as Tony stop speaking.

"Okay, all of you get out now, he is all fine and need his rest. Shu shu no exception, yes even you pepper yes me too" Happy comes to the rescue and basically shove all the avengers member out of the room so Tony can rest.

When he's left alone, Tony caresses his big bump and look at the black silk handkerchief he always wear on his hand now, it's the only thing the man from bleecker street had left for him and somehow it calms him when he's stress, maybe it's his alpha smell that still lingers strong at that damn handkerchief, he looks at the S.S innitial on it, that's the only thing he knew about him, he couldn't get him out of his mind no matter how hard he tried, maybe because he's carrying his babies and it's enough a constant reminder.

At a time like this, he really wish to be with that man again, the way he held him in that damn bar like he was the most precious thing in the world and Tony even though had been with so many people, never in his life to be handled in such way, maybe he should tell the man someday that he's having his babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lesson Stephen and Master hamir do in this chapter, I Borrow it from what Aang did in Book 2 Avatar the legend of Aang "The Guru and The crossroad" episodes with Guru Pathik. I just love that episode so much.


	6. The handkerchief

Since the battle of New York, Nick fury actually had known that there was another force that helps them to fight the aliens' attack. They got footage of a bald woman wielding her yellow kind of shield, looks like a hologram but it’s solid, Fury didn’t know at that time what it called, he didn’t know that it was magic. He had been trying to find them but didn’t have any trace, he had been keeping an eye of the 177A Bleeker street area but every time he sent an agent to that area, they couldn’t find the one he was looking for, the bald woman in their blurry satellite footage. The residents appear to be quite normal, the only thing that looks a little bit suspicious is the number of antics in that house and the owner apparently living in Europe, traces back to the old rich family who could be careless about their property that scattered all around the world, at least that was what Fury manage to gather about this mysterious force, not until recently.

They were the one who seeks him, they decided to be found and finally fury could get more of the information regarding this organization who apparently is older than Fury could ever think of, it’s been there protecting their world from mystical threats, they said they will send their associate to the Avengers meeting if Fury wants to know anything about them, of course he didn’t refuse the opportunity, building trust with the new allies because they have spotted a couple of signals in the last 2 years circling around the earth’s orbit but never actually enter it and this kind of unknown threats that the Avengers are afraid of, they don’t know what will hit them so any kind of help will be accepted with open arms.

After he cut off his training abruptly with master Hamir, Stephen mostly stays in the New York sanctum, too ashamed to even face his teacher. A week after his departure from Kamar-Taj he got the duty from the elders from all the three sanctums, New York, London, and Hong Kong Sanctum, they have come to agreement that they will let the avengers know about their involvement in protecting the earth, after all, when the threat like Dormammu came or even the attack on New York by the Chitauri army, they have fought side by side, it's better to know about your Ally in order to make a better plan in the future.

They assigned Stephen and Wong to be the representative to explain to the avengers about who they are. Wong couldn't be more surprised by the request because it wasn't about them coming to term about finally letting the avengers know about who they are but more about the possibility that Stephen will most likely meet with Tony Stark, his friend just trying to mend his broken heart but he knows that both of them couldn't abandon their duty just by this mere excuse, besides it's Stephen remedy for neglecting his lesson.

All the Avengers had known about Tony’s condition, it’s not a secret anymore, it’s the seventh month of his pregnancy, Fury had told him that he didn’t need to come to the meeting if he didn’t want the outsider to know about his secret just yet and also they will give him a full information about the meeting, after all, they use camera surveillance in the meeting, but Tony is so stubborn, he wants to be there himself in person, he said that he would just need to sit down during the meeting, his scent is hidden by the potion so nothing would go wrong.

“They are like some kind of harry potter kind of magic wielder, they are wizard, they are not to be trusted yet,” Fury said still skeptical about Tony's safety. Tony at the back of his mind knows that he shouldn’t attend this meeting because he will put himself and his babies, yes, it’s been growing steadily and healthily as twin fetus, in possible danger, but if he didn’t come and understand himself about the threat, he will likely feel that he couldn’t protect them from the imminent threats.

So he sit at the end of the table, reading his paper works, his stomach is heavy and big but it’s mostly hidden behind the table, they are here, the six of them and also Rhodey is sitting beside him, they are all waiting for Fury to come with their new guests.

When Doctor strange enter the meeting room with Wong and Nick Fury every eye were on them but Tony was trying to wrap up just a few more lines to his reading before he could close his hologram and finish his reading, so he didn’t see the man not until Rhodey nudges his elbow, he looked up and the time stopped spinning around him, those green-blue eyes look nowhere else but at him even as Fury introduces him and his associate to the rest of the Avengers. They both deaf to whatever anyone says in the room, the time work differently between these two people.

It’s been a long time since they met each other, the unfortunate turned of that event in the Bar of Bleeker street had ended their attempt to know more about each other.

Tony wished that he could run from this place, he didn’t expect, not in a million years that the man he met in this meeting room, the one who Fury and him had discussed about, that they could be an ally or could be a potential new enemy with their immense power If they didn’t want to cooperate with them or they are not who they say they are, protector of this world, could be no other than the father of the babies in his belly.

The two sorcerers start by introducing who they are and what they do and where their bases located, they allow them for interruption or a question, a presentation but full with discussion, the curiosity in the room was through the roof.

Everyone in the room didn’t have any suspicion about the lack input from Tony who usually would chide in any meeting if he didn’t like what he hears simply because they thought that he's still recovering from the accident just a week ago in the rescue mission and also he's a heavily pregnant omega. 

Wong performing his magic and sometimes Stephen himself while explaining who they are, so his name is Stephen strange and he is a sorcerer supreme, that’s all Tony could hear before his mind decided to shut off again, he couldn’t think straight, that voice, everything comes back and he's back in that damn bathroom again, being held by this man while his heavy baritone voice soothing him with countless praise words, he shivers in his seat, this Alpha really could affect him this much, he had met many Alpha in his life even work with them daily, Nick Fury and even with the apex Alpha like Steve rogers but he never feel like this, like he wants just to be himself, a mere omega that craves for an Alpha to take care of him and be owned.

The only person in the room who sense the change of the atmosphere at the meeting beside Tony and Stephen is Rhodey himself, he look over his friend who didn’t take his eyes even for a second from the man in front of him in a blue robe with red cloak that decided to show off its magic by flying around the room, the magic cloak stop for a moment beside Tony, like it is contemplating to touch him but decided not to and flew back to its master shoulder and settled there.

The meeting going rather smoothly and Strange said, for now, they also couldn’t see that potential threat who appear and disappear close to their orbit, it might be a bigger entity than Dormammu, the Threat that Nick Fury was dying to know and finally understand the phenomenon they experience not so close after the invasion in new york, but the threat suddenly disappear, Strange told them about the threat he had handled and how he handled it and why they couldn't trace to that source of energy anymore, part or them terrified by Stephen's power but another part still in total denial, no way he could handle it all by himself or it could be all just made up lies.

Strange shakes all the Avengers hands, so does Wong, saying they could contact them again and discuss further any lead or information they get about the new threats.

The billionaire stays put on his seat, Wong assumes he just didn’t want to shake hand with them, he understands he might be skeptical and didn’t believe of what they have said, after all, they had hidden for too long only to reveal themselves now, so he didn’t take it personally, it’s good to have someone who didn’t trust easily in the group.

The engineer does look quite different than the last time Wong saw him in person, he had gain a lot of weight at least that’s what prominent he could tell, he really is pregnant then like Stephen had told him, so Wong just gave his polite smile at the mechanic who gave a small nod of acknowledgment to his way, it’s enough for Wong, but Strange has another idea.

Stephen didn’t think twice, only following his instinct, the one he had suppressed long enough and head toward the sitting mechanic only to be followed by the captain himself.

“Tony couldn’t be close with many people right now, he got a rare condition, from where he was in…Uganda yes, we are still looking for it, didn’t want to infect you doc” Steve tried to make up excuses while Romanoff already move to stand beside Tony.

“I am a doctor, you should have given me a better excuse” Strange chuckled bitterly.

“Tony Stark, can I have a word with you without all your bodyguards around you?” Stephen almost shouts from the way he stands just because he's so damn tired already, he just wants a word and that's all, why they react like he will take him away from himself? Nick fury steps forward, getting involved when the Doctor suddenly so interest in having a conversation with Tony. Fury had said that it was a bad idea for Tony to be in this room, they are meeting the wizard for God sake, they should know that they couldn’t hide anything from them.

“I am afraid not,” Steve answered for him.

“I know that you are his Alpha but we are not in the stone age anymore, I believe he could speak for himself” Stephen’s voice is hurt and why everything about Tony Stark is so difficult for him.

Steve was taken aback when the doctor calls him Tony's Alpha but then again he's his alpha in command when they're on a mission together, so, Stephen is not wrong, Steve didn't try to correct him

Rhodey in another hand just wait behind Wong, he didn’t want to interfere, he wants Tony to make his own decision.

Stephen takes moves forward and this time Steve grab his arms, preventing him from taking another step, Strange look at him in disbelieve, he already hates this guy so much.

“I only want to respect his wish that he didn’t want anyone to be near him today, why you make it difficult Doc, I thought our meeting had gone rather smoothly, you can leave this building now and we are all still good” Steve tried to reason.

“Tony Stark, tell me to leave and I will leave” Stephen look straight at Tony who is lost for words, why he didn’t even spare him his voice really, he looks ridiculous now in this place.

If he didn’t see the silk black handkerchief on Tony’s wrist, which clearly belongs to him, he knows his own stuff, in which Tony keep rubbing absent-mindedly during their meeting like it’s the most precious thing in the world. Stephen could see 3 different auras around him, Tony stark is having a twin. If it wasn't for a faint hint of his own scent exudes out of Tony, then Strange will not embarrass himself like this.

“You know you and I have a thing to discuss” He added because he didn’t want to run away anymore, Tony finally soften his posture, the one before was in high alarmed like he didn’t want to give Strange the chance, Maybe Stephen really needs to know.

“It’s alright guys, can you all please leave me alone with him for a while, Rhodey could stay though” Tony finally end all the tension in the room.

Stephen was surprised that Tony wants to actually talk with him and he didn't ask for Steve to stay with him but instead chose his friend Rhodey to stay behind, Stephen guesses the reason could because Rhodey is a beta while Steve is an alpha like him, alpha and alpha in the room with one omega they are both interests in, could go wrong in so many way so easily.

“You sure about this?” Natasha whispers to his ears, Natasha squeezes Tony’s shoulder lightly.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I will explain everything to you later” Tony put his hand over Natasha’s hand on his shoulder and nods at him firmly, he wants them to know that he is going to be fine and nothing to be worried about.

“I will be right outside,” Steve walks toward tony and pats his arms briefly, Tony also nods at him and gives him a reassuring smile. Stephen despise that small display of affection, he doesn’t know where that feeling creeps in.

Nick fury finally could breathe again, he thought it would end bad earlier.

“should I stay with you?” Wong asked, he didn’t know the problem Strange want to discuss with the mechanic and if he could be honest, he can understand why all the Avengers being so protective of Stark really, they thought they could hide about Tony's scent from them but truly, wong could also easily see three different energies swirling around Tony that could be an indication that he's followed by spirits or there are babies in his womb.

“it's okay, I will be fine, won't take long, you can head back to the sanctum first, I will catch up to you in no time,” Strange said shortly.

“Okay then, see you,” Wong said and he let himself to escorted away by Nick fury outside, leaving only 3 people in the room.

“Tony are you sure?” Rhodey whispers to his ear as low as possible with the sorcerer just a few feet away from them.

Stephens stands on his spot, their eyes locked, suddenly he is not so sure about what he wants to ask the mechanic, he approaches his seat slowly and then pulls a sit to himself not so far from the mechanic.

"I am glad to see you all fine, How are you feeling?" Stephen asks that question because truly it was what he wants to know, if they got suspicios about where he got the information about the accident, he could always say that he saw it on the net.

"I am quite fine, the news travels fast, I see," Tony says rather shyly, he doesn't know where it all comes from, this feeling, rushing back again to make his heart pumps quicker, he couldn't stare into his eyes for long and decided to shift his attention to Rhodey beside him who look at them tentatively.

"may I know what do you want from me?" Tony finally asks after they fall silent, didn't know how to approach further about what they want to actually ask about each other, Rhodey was holding his breath beside Tony, waiting.

"You and Steve Rogers make quite a pair, I thought it was only rumored people like to spread, I guess all I could say is I am happy for you" Tony was stunned from the accusation, he was confused about what the sorcerer means.

"What the hell are you talking about doc? about Steve and Tony? where do you get the information, I am sorry to interrupt and to clarify this, but they are not a thing and why is that even relevant to you? did you seriously want to talk with my friend here for a cheap gossip?" Rhodey feels like his head throbs in pain because of these two.

Stephen was confused to hear the explanation, he thought he figured it out all correctly, then whose twins Tony Stark is currently carrying?

"But I thought, I mean, you are having twins, I am sorry, I know you tried to hide it with a potion but I could see your energy, I thought it was Rogers'. if it wasn't Rogers then whose babies are they? though I only want to know why you carry that handkerchief I gave you in that bar, I know my stuff, I just want to know why that handkerchief is so important to you?" Stephen asks more and more unsure about what he thought he knew, it couldn't be his right? why Tony hides it from him then?

Tony only then realized that he is still caressing the silk handkerchief because he's so damn nervous, he tends to do it a lot more when he wants to feel safe.

Both Tony and Rhodey didn't expect to be bombarded by those questions, Rhodey stares at Tony, giving him the reassurance about whatever he decided to tell the sorcerer, he'll be there to support him and agree with his decision.

"I...I tried to tell you about the babies, remembered when I went back to that bar and you approached me and asked if we ever met before? I got so furious, I thought you already forgot about me, I intended to tell you that time that I...I am having your babies, I know it's yours, I was too chicken out to reveal the truth afraid that you wouldn't let me have these babies, I don't even know you" Tony confessed, he thought that the sooner the better, after all, this man couldn't take his babies away from him, he won't let that happen.

Stephen widens his eyes and so does Rhodey when the truth is out.

"So, so, it was mine?" Stephen could feel the shiver runs down his body and he got goosebumps hearing about Tony just said, he is so relieved that he could cry.

"yes, I'm sorry about keeping it a secret from you, I thought about letting you know another time but you were actually hard to find and I don't even know if you want these babies, it's fine if you don't, you can pretend you know nothing about it and I will never associate your name with them, and I am sorry about your handkerchief, I will give it back, I don't know why it kind of calms me when I have it with me" Tony tried to take it off but Stephen rushes fast toward him and prevents him from doing so.

"We are sorcerers, it was like our specialty to hide in plain sight, I.....want them to be my babies too if you let me, please, and the handkerchief is yours now, a token of our, I don't know, friendship, if you want to call it like that, can..I have your number? so I can call you later on? I want to know you better, give me a chance to tell you who I am" Stephen with much difficulty tried to say, his heart about to burst and jump out of his mouth, he couldn't believe that he got a second chance.

"Yeah, I can do that" Tony put his number on Stephen's phone and hands it back to the sorcerer, they both smile shyly at each other.


	7. Overflowing emotions

Stephen gets back to the sanctum, he couldn't even mutter a single word, when Wong saw him he runs toward his friend and hugs him tight, bursts out crying.

Wong stunned on his spot, didn't even know what to do or say because since he knew Stephen they never actually hug each other, at least not like this.

Wong is patting his back finally, the only response he could think of appropriate enough in this kind of situation.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did it end that bad huh?" Wong assumed that finally Stephen put a full stop in his delusion to be with the mechanic.

"No, it's even better wong, even better" between his sobs Stephen manage to say, he had bottled up everything inside and trying to act tough in front of Tony earlier, while in reality all he wants to do was crying with happy tears.

Wong was confused to hear about what Stephen said, how could it end in any direction that could be considered good? And then again if it's good why the sorcerer couldn't stop crying?

"There, there, it's alright now" Wong reassures him again, almost stroking his hair but decided against it because probably it's too much for them both, they are not there yet, he is settling with patting his back a little harder instead.

"Wong, You can not believe what Tony just told me" Stephen released himself from the hug.

"What did he told you? That please stay away creep, I am having a baby and I don't know you?" Wong almost heartlessly replied, not that he didn't pity his bestfriend but sometimes his obsession with Tony stark is worrisome.

"No! It's even better than my wildest dream, the kids in Tony's womb are mine Wong, Mine!" Stephen walking in circle in the sanctum with his cloak fluttering excitedly just like his master on his shoulder.

"What?! So all this time, he's having your kids? And and what about Steve Roger?" Wong following Stephen almost impatiently behind him, they are both look ridiculous but Stephen just have so much emotion inside of him he couldn't contain it, couldn't stay still, one minute he wants to shout with joy and another time he just want to cry with happy tears.

"It was purely misunderstanding, I assumed it myself because I was so stupid, because never in my sickest imagination I thought that Tony Stark could have my baby, babies! Did I mention that he is carrying twins?" Stephen stop almost making Wong bump on his back, he turns around and face his best friend, putting both of his hands on his shoulder.

"Tony Stark is having my twins" He shout to wong, but more like he's affirming the statement to himself and it down on him about the truth when he said it out loud and he's flooded with emotion and he hug Wong tight again and cried in his embrace again.

"I am going to be a father, Wong, I am so happy and I got Tony's number, I am going to try my best to be a good father for them..and ..I don't know....perhaps..a good husband" he whisper in wong's ear, his chest constrict it's expand and sometimes too tight.

"I am sure you will doing great, I am happy for you Stephen but don't put your hope too high. Tony could break your heart without meaning too the last 7 months. Imagine if he meant it. I don't know what will happen to you." Wong finally gives a sincere smile and hug stephen's back in his arms, his friend is way too emotional, he didn't know if he'll be embarrassed when he come down from his high to remember about his situation right now.

"I know wong. I will try my best, don't worry about me, I just need your support that's all." Stephen tighten his hold on wong. Feeling his heart a little bit lighter after letting it all out to his friend about this.

____________@ @ @ _____________________

After the meeting with Stephen, Tony gather all his friends in the avengers Tower to break them about the news.

They are all came and everyone is too prepared and brought pizza on their own and the room was filled with 10 pizzas on the table and they all laugh when they look that everyone has the same idea.

Tony eat quite a lot this day and they like to bring food for him when they come to visit him.

They actually already watch what happened between the two of them from camera surveillance and for the result found out about the truth, no way they would leave Tony with someone like Stephen in the same room without being cautious.

They were all gathered in the surveillance room the last time and heard about what Tony and Stephen need to say, when it's become too personal they were all kinda look at each other with wide eyes, having swear on each other not to tell Tony that they were eavesdropping.

So they are all act surprised when Tony said that Stephen Strange, the sorcerer supreme is in fact the secret baby daddy they were all dying to know in the past.

And Tony got all suspicious with their fake reaction.

"You guys already knew!" He throw a piece of pizza in his hand toward Clint and he caught it fast and put it his mouth, making everyone break Into laughter.

"We are sorry, okay? We couldn't possibly letting you stay in the room with that Alpha without keeping eye on you, we just didn't think that the conversation could be about that" Natasha reasoned for all of them who then followed with nods from the rest of them.

"The most hilarious part was when he said that Steve was your Alpha, I don't even know where he got that Idea" Sam adds and it makes them laugh even harder, only Steve didn't participate this time, he's embarrassed just to think about it, he never have that kind of feeling with Tony, he's like a nephew for him because he's Howard's kid, his best friend's son and beside he already has his own Omega, Bucky Barnes.

"Is he like human though? Or is he some kind of another being?" Bruce asks curiously, seeing how easy he manipulates space and time with his magic, he could basically bend the space by making that portal, Bruce is a man of science and he's most intrigued about it.

"As far as I know he's human, he's normal dick at least, the size was not regular but yeah you get the drills" Tony said confidently with the recollection of his memory about Stephen's package In that bar.

Everyone in the room rolls their eyes at Tony's statement " Yeah, Tony like the dick really is the implication to be human, I am sure it was just your heat talking. No way his dick was that good" Thor snickers while nudging Bruce's side making Bruce grimaces in pain and moves to sit far away from the God of Thunder.

"I have been with many! I know a good stuff" Tony quickly defends himself and in doing so, also defend's Stephen's honor.

"Yeah. It's all he could talk about" Pepper and Rhodey replied almost at the same time.

"But like..have you craved for human flesh? What if your babies also some kind of alien?" Clints adds just to annoy Tony even more.

"He is human! I am sure, he ask for my number, aliens couldn't possibly have signal to text me or call me from their planet" Tony shoves another piece of Pizza in his mouth.

And suddenly he feels the vibration on the sofa and sees his phone light up with the new message, unknown number.

He squints his eyes and read the suspicious message.

Everyone in the room stop talking to each other and instead focus their attention to Tony's expression.

"What's wrong?" Steve asks in concern, Tony does get from time to time a death threat from a group of anti superhero who blame basically everything on Tony or the avengers.

Tony connect his phone to the hologram and the message could be read by everyone just right at the center of the table.

"Hey, it's me, Stephen. I know it's quite late for texting, but I hope you drink a good amount of water. I heard it's good for the babies and have a good rest" Natasha read out loud the message and making it sound way cuter than just a flat message.

"It's him! The baby daddy! Awww. He sound concern and Holy shit? Can he just like eavesdropping us? Or are we under surveillance? Anyone got any chip on them? Is he spying us?" Sam from being all swooned by the message turn into a panic mess.

Tony in another hand is smiling to himself like an idiot, his face is heating up and turn his face red like a tomatoes.

"Relax, this tower can detect any outside frequency and no one is spying us, it's just a normal cute message, look, tony is blushing already" Natasha teases her friend even harder.

"Shut up, it's nothing" Tony take a glass of fresh water and drink it fast, coughing in the process and the avengers burst out laughing because of his fail attempt to hide his flustered face.

"At least he is not an alien, he's texting" Thor said deadpan.

"Yeah, we tried to reach you in another hand you don't even own an email let alone phone number" Rhodey voiced out all of the avengers frustration about Thor all the time unavailable condition especially when they need him the most.

"Hey, you should respond, say something back," Pepper suggested the mechanic who hold his phone tight in his hand.

"What? All of you just agree for me to just like, get to know this guy? I thought you all be more like not okay with this." Tony look around at his friends face, most of them didn't have the objection but even encourage him.

"First of all, we don't really know the guy, but he just gave us a full presentation and he look yes kinda hot and seems like super smart, he save our world once with his mumbo jumbo" Sam chirps in.

"and he looks like a nice guy, even though he looks super strong but all of us combined I think we can take him down if it needs to" Rhodey laments.

"Yeah..especially considering you already carrying his babies, I know it's like a backward process but you should at least get to know the father of your future children, right?" Nathasha holds Tony's hand in hers, giving him the support he needs.

"Should I like reply it now or wait till tomorrow?" Tony asks his friend for their input because really he just didn't know what to do with this man.

"Come on, he knows you ain't sleeping at this time of hour, if you wanted to give the chance for the man, better show him that you're interest, hm, let's me see, just type "hi, yeah, it's quite late, still up with friends, Thank for your kind advice, and you too, have a good rest" Pepper already connecting her access to Tony's phone and typing the reply for him.

"Damn, you could just do that?" Sam is impressed with the way Pepper just could hack into Tony's phone and making it as her own.

"Duh , Sam, I've managed his affair for far too long, do you think who flirt with most of his date and maintain their interest when Tony could think only about his robots" Pepper rolling her eyes, acting like it was not a big deal.

"I let her have full access in basically anything. She has seen all the unimaginable things one friend could possibly know about" Tony chuckles, wasn't actually trying to stop Pepper to reply the message for him.

"So, I can send this then?" Pepper still ask for Tony's permission before proceeding any further.

"Yes, Go ahead, it's just a normal message, he's not asking me out or anything" Tony lower his face, feeling all shy again and eat more of the pizza to hide his nervousness.

"Yes, I was about to sleep but couldn't close my eyes, keep thinking about you, I am sorry if what I about to say too straight forward but can I take you for dinner tomorrow or any other day available for you, let me know" Stephen replied almost too fast and Sam is trying to hold himself for over reacting.

"Ah! He sure could know what we do in this room, you were just talking about him wasn't actually inviting you to go out and he just did! Damn, that man is good!" Sam exclaim excitedly.

"Don't forget about the detail that he said about thinking about you and couldn't sleep, he is one smooth motherfucker" Natasha couldn't probably ignore that part.

"Oh, hush, shut up you two, it's seriously nothing" Tony actually could feel weird butterflies fluttered in his freaking belly, all ticklish feeling.

"And why are you all red if it's nothing?" Rhodey teases him and caresses his rosy cheek that he tries to hide again.

"Say yes, say yes," Says Clint at the end of the room.

"Tomorrow is fine, I am starving already in fact starving all the time, I am eating for three after all" Pepper type quick and everyone awwing at the reply 

"Come on, no need to remind him that I am all bloat up with three person combine" Tony trying to reach for Pepper phone but she already sent the message.

"I have sent it, can't take back now," pepper holds up her phone, Tony was forgetting for a second that he could just delete the message from his own phone in his hand. When he realized that it was too late because the send sign already turn green confirming Stephen had read the message already.

"Splendid! Will inform you about the place and time tomorrow! Have a wonderful dream Tony, I mean it" Stephen replied one last time, he didn't think that Tony would actually want to go out with him that soon so he didn't even know where to bring him yet, so he should think about the perfect place first.

"He is really a fast respond person. a keeper!" Clint shout seeing the doctor already replied again.

"I don't know it's my place to say, but I hope you keep your guard up still for this guy, we don't know him for sure yet, I don't want you to get hurt" Steve said rather worriedly for his friend, he didn't trust outsider fast.

"Yeah I know Steve, don't worry about me, I am all grown up, maybe your age is twice as me but believe me, mentally I am way older" Tony answered a little bit offended at the implications that he would probably just throw himself at this Stephen without actually trying to know him first just because he's an Alpha.

"You sure about that? About older mentally? Last time we go to the Ben and Jerry's and who throw a tantrum about Stark Raving Hazelnut was the worst taste? And Demand a new recipe for the ice cream" Sam mocks Tony, the situation wasn't that exaggerate, Tony was just complaining at how every avengers ice cream taste good but not his, the truth is he just didn't like peanut that much.

"No. I didn't, stop telling lies about me right in front of my face and I still could defend myself okay, I am not death" Tony snickers and Sam laugh out loud at the remark.

At the end, all the avengers left and all return to their house. Tony lays in his bed caressing his big belly while keep rereading Stephen's message, smiling to himself when he mentioned about the babies and when he told him that Stephen thinks about him, he might put a little hope that the man probably going to be a good father, a good alpha for his babies, they are going to need that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay for this fanfic update, was busy writing another story for this ship since I got the idea for it, please check my other ironstrange story too if you liked. 🤣


	8. First Date in Japan

In the afternoon Tony is busy picking up the best clothes to wear with Natasha and Pepper help, he is about to cry every time he put something, no matter how nice they say it would look like but all he could see is his bump and it frustrates him to no end.

Especially suits, suits look quite ridiculous in a heavy pregnant omega but Tony is trying to appear presentable especially if Stephen asked him out to the fancy restaurant, of course, it would be fancy, not that he required it but it's just respectful, isn't it? to bring the billionaire to the best place Stephen could possibly think of? Not that he objects into just eating at the McDonalds.

The clock is ticking fast and Tony still isn't able to pick which clothes to wear, stressing both Natasha and Pepper that they start wearing his clothes as well just to show him that it's, in fact, look good, it was just him being paranoid, Stephen will love whatever he wears anyway.

They keep saying it to the point it lost his meaning even though at first Tony was quite red just thinking the sorcerer would even think of him as lovely, at the end when Stephen already ring his bell, Tony is just in big black t-shirt.

"Fuck it" the mechanic mutters under his breath and decides just to wear that because it hides his bump the most and throws a jacket over his shoulder before going out.

Natasha and Pepper give their thumbs up and wish him luck for his first date with the baby daddy. Tony manage to grunt at them and tell them to stop calling Stephen like that, it feels weird.

Stephen picks Tony up at his mansion. He is wearing his casual clothes, almost the same as the one when they meet the first time.

"So what do you want to eat?" The sorcerer asks the mechanic, so he could bring them there, just with his sling ring he could take Tony anywhere.

"I don't know, to be honest with you, I could eat anything nowadays, I am just so hungry all the time, weirdly I keep craving to eat something fresh you know, when I see lobster on the tank, I want to chew it raw" Tony confessed that he has been craving some alive food and he is not even joking about it, he is half expecting that the sorcerer will find it unusual and probably dismissed his request.

But the man is full of surprises.

Stephen literally open a portal and bring him to Japan, Tony is trying to hide his awe, pretending it is not a big deal, he's currently on a date with a freaking sorcerer and he is in japan without passport, cool, not to mention he's also carrying the man's babies, not weird at all.

They step out of the portal between big buildings, in New York it’s night already and here in Japan, it’s still bright daylight. Tony could see a river across the street and Sakura flower close to it.

They enter one of the buildings that Tony didn't even think that it could be a restaurant. It's the finest place where they serve the kind of fresh food, not all restaurants carry live seafood, the logistics of harvesting, transporting and storing live food make it difficult and costly. Live seafood is upmarket cuisine in Japan so this place is pretty much expensive.

Serving food that lives requires great skill and a professional chef to bring the food exactly still just before consumption, they need a good chef for that so Stephen brings Tony to the specific restaurant.

Stephen politely pulls the chair for him and Tony smiles just by that simple gesture, chivalry is not dead and very much alive with this man.

"Is this place okay?" Stephen asks Tony from across the table, they can still go somewhere else if Tony decided that he is not really liking the atmosphere of the place.

"More than okay, it's perfect" Tony smiles at the man in front of him, they barely know each other but weirdly enough Tony recognize his scent so much that it felt like he is someone familiar.

They order almost everything on the menu but Tony most likely interests in oysters. He eats so fast like he didn't see food the entire week, he didn't have time to be shy when he's almost drooling looking at all the fresh food in front of him.

The sorcerer isn't that hungry so he's just helping Tony to remove the oysters from its shells or wraps the ingredients in the fresh leaves, basically just helping Tony to eat. They don't talk much outside of discussing the taste of the food, sometimes Tony will stop just to go to the bathroom, Stephen understands it just fine, pregnant omega.

"Sorry, I, I, recently, I think I eat like twice as much as the last month, I might have looked ridiculous, thank you for putting up with me" Tony says a little bit shyly, this time the chef is serving him an octopus and he was practically salivating from it and take a piece of it with the chopstick, still quite moving and dips it into the sauce before eating it.

"It's totally fine, I am so happy to just see you enjoying the food" Stephen says sincerely, his eyes are soft looking at Tony, never in his wildest fantasy he thought that this day will come, his eyes will shift occasionally at Tony's big bump, wanting to run his hand over it, Tony looks ridiculously beautiful.

Every time Tony does something, Stephen's brain will supply him with the appreciative nod that he is the cutest thing Stephen ever sees. The mechanic is glowing in Stephen's eyes, even when the corner of his mouth is stained with sauce. The sorcerer takes the napkin and wipes the omega’s mouth.

"Thanks,” Tony smiles at the help and kind of feel embarrasses by it, he takes his own napkin and wipes his mouth more, just to make sure he doesn’t have any more stains.

“Mm, Stephen, this one is really great. Here, take some" Tony tries to hide his nervousness and shyness by offering Stephen the food, besides, Stephen orders everything for them and their table is full, he can’t finish it alone without Stephen’s help. The sorcerer is kind enough to indulge him and eat the food that Tony offered for him.

"Yeah, it tastes really nice, so are you ready to move on from the oyster?" Stephen thought that he doesn't need to peel more of the oysters for the mechanic since he’s busy eating the octopus at the moment.

"No, no, still want that too" He opens his mouth and let Stephen put the one he just removes from the shell and it's so juicy and squishy he moans quite loud when he munches it.

Stephen brings the dirty hand full of oyster juice and also Tony's saliva to his lips and suck on his own finger, staring the entire time at the mechanic. Tony gazes back at the Alpha in front of him, looking at him with that kind of lust in his eyes, making him blush and lower his gaze.

Tony feels really full suddenly, his heart beats weirdly behind his ribcage. He feels all hot to be under that gaze, the sorcerer has been feeding him from sashimi to live octopus and Tony just now notices how domestic they are.

"I'll be right back, need to pee again, sorry" Tony excuse himself after quite a long staring contest between the two of them with full of meaning they couldn't explain in their eyes. Tony is afraid that he will break and be on his knees again for this man or say something he will regret, he flees fast to the bathroom, avoiding whatever unexplained feeling he has for the sorcerer.

Tony splash cool water on his face and look hardly toward the reflection in the mirror. His cheeks look rather chubbier now and he has wrinkles everywhere, he is not some young boy anymore that should feel this way anymore. He couldn't bear to look at himself and thinking about what Stephen sees in him, so he hides his face behind his hands like a damn squealing teenager.

"Come on, Tony, pull yourself together" He grabs a tissue and dries his face, fixing his hair haphazardly and looking down to check on his shirt, luckily there is no stain.

"Okay, you can do this Tony, it's nothing, the man just being nice, no need to get it over your head too much," he says again to himself, thinking about calling Pepper or Natasha and screams at them about what just happen in this foreign land.

He takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself as he gets back to Stephen, the sorcerer still diligently peeling the oyster shells for him from afar and Tony couldn't help but melts at the gestures, he wipes the small tear at the corner of his eyes, how silly that he cried for just that, it must be his weird hormone pregnancy, he reasons, making him too damn emotional.

"Sorry, take me quite long" He clears his throat and sits opposite the doctor.

Stephen flashes him a bright smile, happy to see his face and Tony returns it instantaneously.

"It's okay, I understand" Stephen puts the already peeled oyster to his plate and Tony actually feels rather full but couldn't turn down the effort the Alpha has put for him so he eats a few more.

"I think I am quite full now, thank you again for the meals, didn't think I actually get to eat all of this" he drinks the cool water serve for him, actually quite curious about the taste of the sake they serve but he can't drink it. Their personal chef practically beaming with pride seeing how much Tony enjoys the food.

"I am beyond pleased that you like this place, I have visited this place when I was still a neurosurgeon, it's been a while since I come here" Stephen puts his hand on the table close to Tony's, aching to just rub the tip of his finger at the soft skin.

"So you are not a neurosurgeon anymore?" Tony relaxes his posture, leaning to the chair, and runs his hand on his big bump, he is quite tired holding the position for so long, he actually wants to lay down, it's really not all fun when you are pregnant.

"Can't do the surgery anymore, my hands are not quite stable as they used to be, shaking so much, now just helps protecting people reality if that's can be called a job" Stephen chuckles and he actually aware that Tony isn't feeling comfortable to sit down anymore.

He pays for their bills and they get out of the restaurant to enjoy the fresh air of japan, they walk side by side on the bridge, looking down occasionally at the flowing river, the clear water illuminates the surrounding, making it like a painting.

Stephen takes off his red big coat and puts it over Tony's shoulder, making him warm, shielding him from the cold wind.

"Thanks" Tony didn't decline, the wind is quite strong, sending chills to the deep of his bone. After a while, Stephen takes his hand and hold it tightly, Tony shivers not from the cold, it feels really nice to be held in his big warm hands.

"I am sorry for what happened to you," Stephen says inaudibly, Tony almost didn't catch that part.

"Sorry for what? I don't understand" Tony stops walking and Stephen turn around to stand face to face with him, a couple of people pass them by but it feels like they stay in the motion, exist beyond the time and space of the mortal world.

"I mean the babies in your belly, I put it there, and it brings you so much trouble, you have to hide it from the media, your body takes a toll on it and yet you still keeping it, I am sorry but I also feel so grateful" Stephen confess, his voice is shaking, he has been holding back the thing he wants to say to Tony and now he finally let it all out.

"It's my choice to keep them, don't be sorry about it, I love them tremendously already, this is not your fault, at first I was just going to make them my responsibility but if you want to get involved, I don't mind, you seem like a good man" Tony looks up into the man eyes, his eyes are glistening with tears, he is as afraid as him about all of this, and yet the determination to tries his best, Tony could feel it.

"Can I touch them?" Stephen asks uncertainly, his hands tighten around Tony's grip, Tony knows that the sorcerer is nervous.

"Yes, go ahead" Tony can practically see that the sorcerer's eyes are glowing with happiness, he smiles so brightly and carefully leans down his face toward Tony's bump, caressing it softly with care, looking up at him to search for his approval.

Tony nods and gives his encouraging smile at the doubtful man, Stephen puts his ear to the bump, trying to listen to any sound inside, he could feel other two beings and he couldn't hide anymore the overwhelmed feeling, his tears streaming down his face.

Tony also feels the immense unexplained happiness, he looks up to the sky, hoping the gravity doesn't betray him, didn't want to let out a tear in front of this man. Stephen kisses Tony's stomach and rubs on it tenderly, saying words in language Tony couldn't understand to the babies inside of his tummy.

"Did you curse our babies?" Tony jokes, trying to lighten the mood, wanting so much to wipe the doctor's tear away with his finger.

"It's the Sanskrit language, I am blessing them with protection spells, hoping they keep growing healthy and also to keep their omega happy" he smiles between his tears at Tony.

Tony is lost for words, the sincerity in the sorcerer's voice already convinced the omega that Stephen meant every word. He put his hand over Stephen's on his stomach and for a split second, it felt like they truly are a parent who is expecting the coming of their babies, not just stranger who only have their first decent date with each other.

Stephen look at his watch and it's almost in the middle of the night but japan the sun only just began to set, reflects at the end of the river, if Stephen didn't keep up with the time, it can actually fool them to keep strolling around the beautiful scenery but Stephen is concerned about Tony's health, he looks rather tired.

He ushers Tony to cross the street and find a good spot with not so many people walking around and he opens the portal to Tony’s mansion and the atmosphere change, it becomes night again in instant.

Tony feels a little bit dizzy just by the sudden change of his surrounding, he looks back again the last time at the portal before its closes, leaving japan behind him and also with the beautiful memory he manages to create that day.

"Thank you again for such a lovely dinner, well, lunch when we were in japan" Tony chuckles, putting the stray hair behind his ear, looking down at the floor, didn't actually know what to do with himself, he didn't want the night to end but yet he also want just to lay down, his feet are killing him.

"Thank you for coming with me, I really appreciated it," Stephen moves closer toward Tony and leave a soft kiss on his rosy cheek.

He smells so nice and it makes Stephen dizzy to be that close to him, he takes Tony's hand in his and brings his wrist to his nose, taking a full lung of his scent and putting Tony’s open palm right on his face, scenting him. Tony stands there and his goosebumps rise thorough his skin, his alpha face is so warm, no one ever does something like this to him, it feels quite intimate, for the alpha to act this way, like he’s offering himself for Tony.

"You always wear this scarf, I will give you a new one to wear" Stephen caresses the silk handkerchief that Tony ties around his wrist with his thumb, he doesn't really know why Tony keep wearing it and he doesn't dare to ask for more information, afraid that he will cross the line or get his hope shatters to the ground, it’s a lovely thing to see, for Tony to keep wearing what he gave him a long time ago.

The sorcerer takes out a fancy watch from his pocket. One of his favorites that he didn't manage to sell from his collection. He put the watch on Tony's wrist and mesmerized at how good it looks like.

"It's a small gift for going out with me, I hope you like it" Stephen smiles adoringly at the beautiful omega in front of him.

Tony examines the watch, his eyes are twinkling in amusement, he likes the feeling of how strong the watch strap around his wrist, like the grip from its owner and it makes Tony's face heating up, feeling incredibly shy by the implication that he is Stephen's omega. The coat he wears feels like it's hugging him tightly too.

"Thank you, it's a lovely watch, I love it, though I didn't have anything for you" he scratches the back of his head, feeling guilty for not giving anything for the sorcerer.

"It's fine, really, don't think too much about it" Stephen takes his hand again in his like he doesn't want to let go, caressing his knuckles with his thumb, making Tony have to hold back his shivering moan that tries to escape from his mouth, it feels so good, he has been craving the Alpha present the entire time.

"I guess I will leave you to rest," Stephen finally says after a long time they both staring at each other, only the tip of their finger speaking with the little touch, keep holding onto each other.

"Take care of your omega, kids" Stephen leans down to speak with his stomach, caressing it with his big hand.

"Goodnight, Tony" Stephen walks Tony to his door and kisses him at the top of his head. Tony closing his eyes and take a really deep breath and trying to smell as much as Stephen's scent, he is addicted to it.

Just before he walks through his portal, the red coat on Tony’s shoulder change itself into a cloak and flies back to its master, making Tony gasp in surprise. It's the damn cloak, he didn't even realize it because Stephen had worn it like a normal outfit.

"Almost forget about him, I thought he wants to stay, he can shape-shifting, easier to bring him everywhere without attracting too much attention" Stephen explains it shortly, chuckling as the cloak settle back on his shoulder.

"Sleep tight Tony, dream about me." The doctor smiles before closing the portal, Tony stands there for a long while, just staring at the void after the orange spark long gone.

The night becomes too cold so he opens the door to his mansion, feeling like he's floating and everything that just happens only in his imagination. He whistles as he ascends to his bedroom and suddenly scream to what he finds on his bed.

"Pepper, Natasha! You guys still here!" Both Natasha and Pepper also screaming in unison with him.

"We were just playing around and fell asleep” Natasha tries to defend herself.

“Oh My God Tony! What the hell did you do? You get back super late and what with the freaking smell! Did you let him fuck you again? Tony, you are freaking pregnant and it's not safe! Don't you both know that!" Pepper gathering the blanket around her naked form and walk toward Tony, making Natasha has to hide just behind the pillow.

Pepper takes Tony's hand and smells him really closely, inspecting him.

"We didn't do anything! I am not that cheap and that stupid! And what about you two? Since when? Why I just finding out about it now!" Tony releases his hand away from Pepper's grip and walks toward his bed, flopping down beside Natasha. He is too damn exhausted, he is smiling to the ceiling as soon as Stephen's face flashes his mind.

"Oh, oh, he is smiling and look, a new watch!" Natasha bounces on the bed, forgetting entirely that she doesn't wear much except for her underwear and bras.

"Shut up you two, I am so tired, can you ask for the detail tomorrow" Tony takes one of the pillows and put it behind his head, his eyes focusing on the watch on his wrist.

"Come on, tell us the details, why do you reek with Alpha’s scent then if he didn't raw you, what happens?" Pepper walks toward the wardrobe to pick up clothes for her and Natasha, she sits beside Tony while wearing the big shirt and throws one toward Natasha. Pepper runs her fingers in Tony's hair, he looks exhausted for sure.

"He kind of scented me before he left, just outside a while ago, and I have been wearing his coat, no, his cloak the entire night, no, day" Tony feels frustrated to talk about Stephen because the man is just so full of surprises.

“speak clearly, you are confusing me” Natasha bounces on the bed, wearing the clothes Pepper gives her fast, wanting to know the full details.

”only if you rubbed my feet, it’s killing me” Tony says and removes his shoes, Natasha more than happy to do it, she looks over at Pepper, both of them sigh in relieved because Tony doesn't press on the nature of her relationship with Pepper, glad that he has something else in his mind.

Natasha helps Tony to removes his socks and massages his swollen feet, she takes a pity on her friend, she knows that his feet are always in pain.

“Gosh, it feels so nice,” Tony moans and fixes his posture on the bed and just let his friends pampering him with their light hands, massaging him everywhere.

“He is a sorcerer, right? So we went to japan and I eat so damn much that right now I grew the third baby in my belly” Tony rubs his stomach and begins to tell them about the event, he actually doesn’t want to tell much about it but his friends keep insisting him to tell more.

Natasha and Pepper lay down beside him while listening to the story and they keep teasing him the entire time that his baby daddy sounds really great, they fall asleep on the bed together while chit chatting, beside, Tony really is so exhausted.

Tony thought just before he drift off to the dreamland what his alpha will think if he found him sleeping on the same bed with two women but then again he is not entirely Stephen’s omega, he doesn’t have a right to be jealous and besides that, he doesn’t do anything with them, they are only his friends, and then he’s also secretly hoping that the alpha is the one who is on the bed with him so he will cuddle him and keep him warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, you guys keep me going for writing more for this couple.


End file.
